


The taste of vanilla on your lips

by Laughingvirus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: “Youassumehe’s a good kisser?”





	The taste of vanilla on your lips

 

 

 

 

 

“Hold up, I’m gonna stop you right there,” Jisung said, holding up his hands to stop Felix’s rambling. “You what?”

“I’m what? What are you saying what about? I’m just saying that Woojin is the most handsome boyfriend on the planet and he gives really nice hugs and I’m assume he’s a good kisser and I really like him. Did I tell you about the-”

“Stop,” Jisung groaned, face palming the table; with his face. Felix just blinked, tilting his head.

“What did I say?” Felix looked around the cafe. Oh no people were watching them. He felt his ears heat up and he leaned closer to Jisung. “Jisung people are watching us.”

“You  _ assume _ he’s a good kisser?” Jisung asked, voice muffled. There was a pause before he looked up at Felix with a frown. “You  _ assume?!” _

“Yes?”

“Felix for the love of god you’ve been dating Woojin for what? Seven weeks?”

“Actually eight, we have our two months anniversary tomorrow,” Felix pointed out and Jisung groaned again. “Why are you like this?” he asked, furrowing his brows. He really didn’t understand Jisung. 

“And you still haven’t kissed?” Jisung exclaimed, way too loudly for Felix’s taste and he quickly hushed Jisung. “I- what?”

“What?”

“You’re a fuckin’ idiot Felix.”

“Language young man,” Felix snapped and Jisung snorted.

“You’re a day  _ younger  _ than me, shut up,” he said, rolling his eyes. “I can’t believe you haven’t kissed him yet.”

“I-” Felix swallowed, lips suddenly dry and his eyes flickered around the room nervously. “I don’t know why. I just- I get really nervous and I just want to hold his hand and- What if he thinks I’m a bad kisser?” he rambled and Jisung rolled his eyes, placing a hand over Felix’s mouth to shut him up. 

“I don’t think Woojin would ever think that,” he deadpanned, pulling his hand back. Felix opened his mouth to say something but Jisung quickly butted in. “He looks at you like you hung the stars.” Felix felt his cheeks heat up. “I think he’d be over the moon if you kissed him.”

“Stop,” Felix weakly protested, swatting his hand in Jisung’s direction. “It’s-”

“Exactly like that,” Jisung continued, rolling his eyes. “You’re too busy making heart eyes at him you don’t even realize the mad heart eyes he’s giving you. It’s  _ gross _ to be in the same room as the two of you.”

“No, stop,” Felix murmured, tugging at his shirt in embarrassment. “I-”

“Why do you even bother denying it. You want to kiss him, right?” he asked and Felix just stared for a second before slowly nodding. “Then you should kiss him!”

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


“Hey,” Woojin greeted as Felix jogged up to him. Felix’s whole body felt warm and fuzzy as Woojin took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. He looked at Felix, studying his face closely and Felix tilted his head a little. “Are you excited?” he asked, wide smile stretching on his lips. 

“Yes!” Felix said, grinning so widely and his heart was racing in his chest. He couldn’t help to think back to what Jisung had said earlier.

_ You should kiss him. _

He swallowed hard, smile suddenly dropping from his face as nervousness swirled in his stomach. His eyes flickered down to Woojin’s lips for just a second before back up to his eyes. He wanted to kiss Woojin. He really wanted to kiss Woojin. But did Woojin-

“What’s on your mind?” Woojin asked, snapping Felix out of his daze. Felix could feel his cheeks heating up and he just shook his head, giving Woojin’s hand a squeeze.

“Nothing,” he said with a cheeky grin. “I’m just thinking of what we should do first,” he continued and Woojin laughed, tightening his grip a little of Felix’s hand. “Can we please… not ride anything scary?”

“No scary rides,” Woojin said, chuckling and fuzzy emotions just washed over Felix. He let go of Woojin’s hand to instead grab a hold of his arm. “Where do you want to go first then?”

Felix thought for a moment, eyes flickering up to the sky for just a second before looking back at Woojin. “Would the tea cups be too childish?” he asked, feeling his cheeks heat up a bit in embarrassment. 

“Of course not,” Woojin said, blinding smile on his lips and Felix’s heart fluttered.  _ Oh gosh he was so handsome. _ “Shall we go?”

“Yes,” Felix said almost meekly, cursing himself as soon as he had opened his mouth. He needed to  _ stop _ embarrass himself in front of his boyfriend.

_ Boyfriend. _

Oh god, Woojin was actually his boyfriend. Felix tightened his grip of Woojin’s arm as his knees went a bit weak. Woojin didn’t say anything, he just glanced over at Felix who was clinging to him, still smiling warmly.

“I can hear you think, swe- Felix,” he said, clearing his throat awkwardly. Felix blinked, his cheeks even warmer than before. “What are you thinking about?”

“You’re really handsome,” Felix blurted, then cursing himself. Why was he like this? Get a grip Felix.

“You’re really handsome too,  _ boyfriend, _ ” Woojin said, emphasising the word ‘boyfriend’ and Felix felt like he was about to explode. Woojin, probably noticing Felix’s distress, laughed and patted his hand. “Doesn’t seem to be a long line for the teacups,” he said, changing subject and taking his eyes off Felix.

“Let’s go,” Felix said, tugging Woojin along towards the teacups. His face was still warm and he tried to keep his eyes at the teacups. He didn’t want to look at Woojin, fearing that maybe he would combust or something out of embarrassment. 

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


“Careful there,” Woojin said, holding onto Felix as he wobbled a little. “See, I told you you shouldn’t have spun the teacup so fast,” he continued, shaking his head with a smile on his lips. Felix just gave him a sheepish grin.

“But it was fun, right?” Felix asked, grip of Woojin tight as they moved out of the way for everyone else who had been on the ride. 

“It really was,” Woojin said softly, letting go of Felix to instead lace their fingers together and Felix’s heart felt like it was going to burst through his ribcage. His hand was so small compared to Woojin but it felt like his hand fit perfectly against Woojin’s. “Maybe we should do something that doesn’t involve spinning for a bit, let your brain settle down a little.”

“I’m fine,” Felix said, playfully pouting at Woojin. “We can go to the arcade?” he said, tilting his head a little. “I bet I can beat you at air hockey.”

“You think you can beat me at air hockey?” Woojin asked, raising an eyebrow and Felix laughed. “What do I get if I win then?”

“Uhm…” Felix felt his cheeks burn and he scrambled to find something to say. “I-I’ll take you to your favorite coffee shop and buy your favorite coffee,” he said hurriedly, averting his eyes and praying to every god in this realm that his face wasn’t bright pink. 

There was a pause and Felix held his breath. “Deal,” Woojin finally said and Felix dared to look at back at his  _ boyfriend _ . Woojin was smiling, but there was something in his eyes… disappointment maybe?

“We can have ice cream after this,” Felix said as he began to tug Woojin towards the arcade, wanting to change the subject before everything got even more awkward. He was going to give himself a good scolding when all this was over.  _ Damn you, Lee Felix. Embarrassing yourself like this in front of your boyfriend. _

“You just want to do everything,” Woojin commented and Felix laughed, giving Woojin’s hand a squeeze. His heart stuttered in his chest as Woojin brushed his thumb over Felix’s hand, the pad of his thumb slightly rough against Felix’s skin. 

“Except ride the scary rides,” Felix said and Woojin hummed, smug grin stretching his lips and Felix frowned. “What?”

“You did fairly well on the viking last time,” he said and Felix snorted, giving Woojin a  _ teeny tiny _ shove as he rolled his eyes; Woojin just laughed tugging at Felix’s hand so his arm bumped against Woojin’s. “You didn’t scream  _ that  _ much.”

“Now you’re just teasing me,” Felix said and Woojin hummed again, giving Felix’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Jisung accused me of bursting his eardrum.”

“I said you didn’t scream that much, I never said anything about how loud,” Woojin pointed out and Felix grumbled, pouting. Silence fell between the two of them as they walked towards the arcade and Felix could feel Woojin’s eyes on him. He glanced over to the side and his heart stuttered again. 

Woojin was so handsome that he was going to give Felix a heart attack. 

“You’re not covering up the freckles,” Woojin said, breaking the silence and Felix just nodded, his heart going crazy in his ribcage.

“I-” He cut himself off, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “I overslept and had to hurry to get here in time,” he said, adding a short laugh after.

“I’m glad you did,” Woojin said and Felix blinked, tilting his head a little. “Your freckles are pretty,” he continued and Felix bit his lip, unable to hold back the wide smile on his lips as his heart fluttered in his chest.

“Thank you," Felix murmured.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


“Why are you so good at air hockey?” Felix asked as they exited the arcade, frowning. Woojin laughed, reaching out with his free hand to poke Felix’s forehead.

“Careful there, you don’t want to get wrinkles,” he joked and Felix frown deepened. “I’ve practiced plenty,” he said, reaching out to take Felix’s hand before starting to pull him away from the arcade. “Do you want ice cream?”

“What kind of question is that?” Felix snorted, grin stretching his lips. Woojin chuckled as they began to walk towards the ice cream shop. “So we should plan another date so I can give you there…” Felix trailed off, unsure of what word to actually use. “Reward. The coffee. Should we go this week?”

“If you’re free,” Woojin said with a shrug. There was a pause and Felix looked over at Woojin, blinking. “I don’t mind saving that coffee date for later though,” he continued, sly grin tugging on his lips and Felix playfully bumped his shoulder against Woojin’s.

“I-I actually don’t mind you saving it either,” he said, looking away from Woojin to instead look at the ice cream shop. The shop wasn’t far from the arcade, so reaching it took no time.

He pushed the door open and the two of them headed up to the counter, still holding hands. Woojin didn’t say anything, he just gave the girl behind the counter a smile and a little nod before looking at the ice cream flavors and Felix followed suit.

“What do you want?” he asked, looking away from the ice cream and over to Woojin. Woojin kept his eyes fixed at the ice cream counter. Felix gave Woojin’s hand a little squeeze, turning back to let his eyes wander over the different ice cream flavors.

“I’ll just have a scoop of chocolate,” Woojin said and Felix nodded, still keeping his eyes on the ice cream. “What about you?”

“Hmm.” Felix pressed his lips together, narrowing his eyes as he tried to decide on what flavor. “Strawberry and vanilla,” he finally said, tugging at Woojin’s hand to go up to the girl behind the counter. She was dressed in the uniform of the ice cream shop, white button up with a blue apron. Her face was slim, eyes warm as she smiled and her hair pulled into two loose pigtails.“Two cones. One with one scoop of chocolate and one with two scoops, vanilla and strawberry.”

“Coming right up!” the girl, Jinsook according to her nametag, beamed and Felix let go of Woojin’s hand to pull out his wallet.

“Wait, let me pay,” Woojin said, attempting to reach for his wallet but Felix swatted his hand at him.

“No, you paid last time!” he protested and Woojin, raised an eyebrow. “It’s just ice cream, let me pay for it.”

“I’ll treat you to dinner later,” Woojin countered and Felix rolled his eyes. 

“I have a job too,” he said and Woojin hummed, smiling fondly at Felix and Felix quickly turned back to Jinsook at the counter before his heart went too crazy. She was looking between Felix and Woojin, the two ice cream cones in her hand. Woojin held out his hand and she handed him the two cones.

“Card or cash?” she asked, turning back to the register.

“Card,” Felix said and Jinsook hummed. He quickly paid for the ice cream before thanking Jinsook and turned around to leave the shop. As they exited, Woojin handed Felix his ice cream cone and Felix reached to take Woojin’s now free hand. Woojin glanced over at him, but he didn’t say anything. Felix bit the inside of his cheek, his heart leaping.

They sat down on the benches in a more secluded part of the amusement park and Felix took a bite of his ice cream. His eyes brightened as the sweet taste of strawberry hit his tongue.

“Is it good?” Woojin asked and Felix nodded eagerly, holding out the ice cream for Woojin. 

“You should taste it!” he said and Woojin shifted his gaze between Felix and the ice cream before taking a small bite out of it. If it was something Felix had learned over the weeks while dating Woojin, it was that Woojin  _ bit _ into his ice cream and Felix didn’t mind, he accepted Woojin as he was.

“It’s good,” Woojin agreed, offering Felix a taste of his ice cream. “Did you like it?” he asked, eyes fixed at Felix as Felix leaned back a little, brows furrowed before nodding.

“It’s really good.”

“Did you have fun today?” Woojin asked as Felix took another bite of his ice cream.

“It was,” Felix said, nodding his head a little. “I really liked the teacups, and the arcade… even though I lost and-” Felix cut himself off as he realized that Woojin was staring at him intently. He tilted his head. “Do I have something on my face?”

Woojin didn’t say anything as he leaned closer, reaching out his hand towards Felix’s face. Felix expected him to wipe whatever was on his face off; he didn’t expect Woojin to press his lips against Felix’s.

Felix widened his eyes, body going rigid for a moment and just as he was about to move his lips to match Woojin’s, Woojin pulled back. 

“I’m sorry,” he said and Felix opened his mouth but Woojin cut him off. “I shouldn’t have kissed you. Oh my god. Did I rush it? I didn’t mean to startle you like this. I’m s-” Felix cut Woojin’s rambles off with another kiss.

Now it was Woojin’s turn to freeze for a second. Felix’s heart stuttered for a second, before warmth just bloomed in his chest as Woojin placed a hand on Felix’s cheek. Felix’s mind felt blank as he kissed Woojin, only thinking about the sweet taste of strawberry and chocolate that lingered on his lips and the warm hand on his cheek. Felix shifted a little, moving closer to Woojin in an attempt to deepen the kiss.

“Is this okay?” Woojin asked, voice low and lips still ghosting over Felix’s. Felix hummed, pressing a short kiss on Woojin’s lips before leaning back a little to look at Woojin. Woojin stared at him, curiosity in his eyes and his hand dropped to rest in his lap.

“I really wanted to kiss you,” he admitted, ears heating up as he averted his eyes. He stared down at the ice cream, not looking back up until Woojin’s hand was back on his chin, tilting his head back up so he was looking at Woojin.

“Then why didn’t you?” Woojin asked softly, causing butterflies to flutter in Felix’s stomach. “I know we’ve been dating for a while and I really wanted to kiss you too but I didn’t… want to rush you, you know?”

“I just-” Felix sighed, shoulders dropping and his eyes flickered around nervously as he avoided to meet Woojin’s gaze. “I was really nervous. I really like you, like a lot a lot and I didn’t want you to,” he shrugged, “think I was a bad kisser or something. Because I haven’t kissed a lot of people and I’m assuming you’re a great kisser because you’re amazing an-”

Felix words became muffled as Woojin kissed him again. His lips were so gentle, so soft and careful against Felix’s and his thumb brushed over Felix’s cheekbone. Felix could feel his whole body relaxing again and he hummed against Woojin’s lips; his hand coming up to rest at the back of Woojin’s head, his fingers tangling in Woojin’s dark hair to pull him a little closer.

“You’re a pretty good kisser,” Woojin murmured and Felix’s heart did a little backflip in his chest. “And I mean you’re a  _ pretty,  _ good kisser,” he continued and Felix could feel him grin against his lips. He couldn’t hold back the small smile as he moved his hand from the back of Woojin’s head to playfully slap his chest.

“That was awful,” he whispered, his hand remaining pressed against Woojin’s chest and he could feel it vibrate as Woojin laughed, grip of Felix’s face still gentle as he kissed Felix again. “I can’t believe it took two months,” he continued as they parted. Woojin hummed, leaning back and he quickly glanced down at his ice cream.

“It was kind of cheesy,” he said, taking another bite of his ice cream to prevent it to start melting all over his hand. Felix looked down at his own ice cream as it had started to melt in the warm sun. He quickly followed Woojin, licking his ice cream to make sure it didn’t melt all over his hand. “But I meant it.”

“What?”

“I meant it. You’re a good kisser, and you’re pretty,” Woojin said, soft smile on his lips as he looked at Felix. Felix could feel his cheeks grow warm as well. “You don’t have to worry.”

“Thank you,” Felix murmured, his heart fluttering in his chest and a smile twitching in the corner of his lips. He leaned a bit closer to Woojin, about to kiss him again but he froze. Woojin frowned, waiting for Felix to explain. “Happy two months anniversary,” Felix said, grin stretching his lips wide.

Woojin blinked before he smiled widely, eyes crinkling up in small crescent moons and Felix’s heart leaped. Woojin gently brought Felix’s closer, his nose brushing against Felix’s. “Happy two months anniversary,” he murmured, bringing Felix in for another kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> for brandipandii @ twt
> 
> ily pandi <3
> 
> thank you all for reading! you can find me @ pinkpunchmango on twt and cc.


End file.
